


Denial

by lgbts



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbts/pseuds/lgbts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki no podía negarle nada a Hide, incluso si era algo estúpido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenece, créditos a Ishida-sensei.

Era periodo de exámenes, y era ese momento en el que Hide necesitaba la ayuda de su único y mejor amigo con Historia, porque realmente odiaba esa asignatura y la voz del profesor era una canción de cuna para sus oídos.

Y es en ese entonces cuando Kaneki no puede decirle que 'no' y lo invita a su casa como compañero de estudio y obviamente, como un amigo que quiere ayudar a su amigo.

"¿D-De que diablos hablas, Hide?"

Esa es la pregunta proveniente de alguna petición inesperada de Hide.

Y no, no era nada relacionado con los exámenes o matar al profesor de Historia.

"Como ya dije... ¿Puedo besarte?"

Ambos estaban sentados en la cama: Hide ya estaba ocupando el espacio personal del joven de cabello negro, y este no se sentía del todo cómodo. Podía sentir como su cara ardía ante el marrón de los ojos de su mejor amigo, y podía sentir su respiración cerca de sus labios.

Luego de varios segundos de ansiedad extrema, Kaneki lo apartó, recobrando el espacio personal que le fue usurpado hace unos momentos.

"No entiendo que diablos te pasa... ¿Puede ser franco?" dijo Kaneki, recobrando el aire.

"Vas a creer que soy un tonto," masculló Hide, "leí en un artículo en Internet diciendo que se siente diferente besar a un chico que a una chica, así que quise probar..."

"¿Acaso eres idio-?"

"Solo un besito... ¿sí?" interrumpió Hide juntando ambas manos y con un tono de voz que parecía ser del todo seguro.

Por otro lado, estaba Kaneki que tenía una seria duda existencial ya que él estaba preparando que el 'sí' saliera de sus labios, como siempre.

Siempre había tenido ese problema con Hide; nunca podía negarle nada, era como un cachorro mimado al cual él mismo mal enseñaba. Y aunque tratara de decirle que no, inconscientemente decía que sí y todo iba para la corriente de Hide, era extraño, e injusto.

Lo miró de reojo; tenía una especie de puchero en sus labios, estaba en la misma posición que había hecho hace un rato –manos juntas y cabeza recostada a un lado–, seguía mirándolo como si fuera una especie de cachorro bebé.

Maldición.

"Está bien..."

Cuando Kaneki se quiso dar cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo, Hide había reincorporado la posición en la que estaba antes, relamiéndose los labios, acompañado de una sonrisa perversa.

"Solo será un momento..." murmuró.

Y luego sintió sus labios presionando contra los suyos.

Siempre había pensado que los besos no eran algo de su agrado, con respecto al conocimiento de algunas novelas románticas que él ha leído. Pero sintió una sensación realmente diferente... agradable.

Sintió un calor acogedor en su pecho, y una oleada de emociones confusas por parte del chico que lo besaba, es decir, su mejor amigo.

Hide sostenía su nuca para que Kaneki no se apartara, mientras su pulgar jugaba con los pequeños mechones de cabello negro que se encontraban cerca de ella.

Había sido un beso casto al principio, hasta que Hide, con su otra mano, tomó la cintura de Kaneki y de un empujón lo atrajo hacia él, acercándolo solo un poco más. Kaneki soltó un sonido de sorpresa ante tal acto, pero Hide lo presionaba más.

El besó se había vuelto más profundo, y Kaneki seguía el ritmo de Hide como si ya se hubiera acostumbrado, colocó ambas manos en las mejillas de Hide, podía sentir la yemas de sus dedos haciendo contacto con el cabello rubio de su amigo.

Luego de unos segundos, Hide apartó sus manos y rompió el contacto entre sus labios con los de él. Kaneki abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con el marrón de los ojos de su amigo.

Trató de controlar su respiración, que estaba un poco agitada luego de ese beso, aun cuando tenía un notable sonrojo en el rostro. Hide parecía tranquilo... ¿acaso no se agitó o algo?

Rompió el contacto visual que pareció eterno, estaba demasiado avergonzado y su corazón no paraba de palpitar, presentía que iba a salir de su pecho en algún momento.

Mientras tanto Hide, que también apartó el contacto visual, tomó su mochila del suelo.

"Veamos... donde dejé mi libreta de Historia..."

Lo miró sorprendido, su tono aparentaba mucha indiferencia.

Pero no estaba del todo sorprendido con que así fuera, después de todo, estamos hablando de Hide.

**ooooo**

Habían pasado una semana y media luego de ese beso, y sí, Kaneki tenía los días contados.

El periodo de exámenes había terminado, pero eso no significaba que Hide siguiera viniendo a su casa como un mejor amigo, con intenciones de jugar algún vídeo juego, como siempre.

Primero pasó Hide a la habitación, musitando lo salvado que estaba luego de aquel aterrador examen de Historia del periodo Meiji, del cual tuvo una de las puntuaciones más altas.

Kaneki lo siguió desde atrás, con una sonrisa forzada, para luego cerrar la puerta del dormitorio.

Para su sorpresa, primero sintió el tosco golpe, y cuando se dio la vuelta para ver qué pasaba, vio a Hide, su brazo estaba apoyado en la puerta ya cerrada, acorralando a Kaneki completamente.

El brillo de sus ojos lo decía todo.

" _¿Puedo besarte?"_

Kaneki suspiró.

¿Cómo podía negarse?

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño one shot.  
> Es mi primera colaboración para el fandom de Tokyo Ghoul y la verdad es que Hide y Kaneki ocupan un puesto en mi lista extensa de otp's, pero digamos que ellos son algo así como... especiales  
> Al principio pensaba en escribir algo angst pero creo que fue suficiente con lo que nos trajo el anime ;u;
> 
> Sin más que decir... ¡Gracias por leer hasta el final!


End file.
